


Choose Your Weapon

by Geonn



Category: Oglaf
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, F/F, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Teasing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greir has heard the invincible shield maiden has treasure, and she has just the methods to get her to cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Your Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> The lesbian mercenary is named Greir, according to the creator's Twitter account. If you haven't read the strip with the invincible shield maiden, this won't make a lot of sense. Hardly any, really.

Greir looked at her wrists, pursed her lips, and looked at her prisoner. The invincible shield maiden was sitting in an ornate golden chair with a red velvet pad, her wrists bound to the arms of the chair by thick ropes. Ropes that were now chaffing Greir every time the invincible shield maiden pulled at them. "Huh."

"Were you not warned what to expect, thief?"

"I'm a _mercenary_. And I was told you were an invisible shield maiden. Kind of threw me when I walked in and could see you."

"Well, do your worst." She smiled.

Greir rounded the chair and then dug into her pack. She had just the weapon for a scenario like this. She rooted around until she found the right one - she tended to travel with an assortment; it got lonely on the road. She dropped her pack, unfastened her belt, and let her trousers fall to her knees. The invincible shield maiden looked at her for a moment, betraying her stoic resistance, and then quickly looked away.

"You will tell me where your treasures are, maiden. Or I shall be forced to torture you."

"I hope you enjoy the torture."

Greir flicked her tongue against the tip of the dildo. "Oh, I assure you I will. The question is, will you?" She stepped forward and flipped up the maiden's loincloth. She was shaved, and Greir licked two fingers and stroked her to get her wet. She felt the touch on her own pussy, closing her eyes and spreading her legs as the sensation was transferred from prisoner to torturer. Greir used the tip of her middle finger to circle the maiden's clit, just the way she herself preferred, and she cooed and purred at the sensation. It was like her body was masturbating itself, no touching required. It was _splendid_.

Once the maiden was wet, Greir shifted the dildo from one hand to the other. She used its blunt tip to tease the maiden's entrance. She had to force herself to speak. "I can prolong the pleasure for as long as I wish. And there is no risk of me succumbing to the torture first because..." She withdrew the dildo and placed it between her own legs. Her eyes closed and her lips parted in pleasure as she pushed it inside. "I... can finish myself off whenever I wish. And leave you high and dry. Phew..." She placed the dildo between the maiden's legs and drew circles over her thighs with it. Their juices made hieroglyphics on the smooth skin.

"I can go all night."

The invincible shield maiden, for the first time in a very long time, whimpered with fright.

#

Greir's tunic was loosened to reveal her breasts and she'd lost her helmet. Her hair hung limp around her face. The invincible shield maiden was drenched with sweat, her own clothing long since removed. Greir was crouched between the maiden's legs, inhaling the aroma of her arousal, hypnotized by the sight of her slick pussy lips. "The treasure."

"Let me come and I will... tell you..."

Greir let the dildo drop from her hands and leaned forward. The maiden cried out as Greir's mouth touched her, lifted her ass off the seat as Greir's tongue curled and pushed inside of her. Greir pressed a hand between her legs, her own sensitive flesh protesting at yet another invasion, yet another orgasm. She brought up her free hand and used two fingers on the maiden, freeing her mouth to suck the maiden's clit until, finally, the maiden shouted her orgasm.

Greir fell to the floor, spent. Her thighs slick from multiple orgasms, her lips wet with the maiden's first. She didn't even realize that her wrists weren't raw until the maiden rose from her seat and placed one pointed-heel boot on her chest.

"All that writhing loosened me up, I suppose."

"Ah, shi--" The boot to the head knocked Greir out.

#

She woke outside the tower, her pack by her side. She dug through it and saw that her biggest dildo was missing. She frowned, looked at the tower, and then slowly smiled. She stood up, adjusted her clothes, and slung her pack over her shoulder as she started walking down the path.

Some things were better than treasure.


End file.
